


Broken Glass

by CanIHearAYeeHaw



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Beck is still mysterio but he has powers and works alone, First work - Freeform, M/M, Mute Peter Parker, Peter is still Spiderman, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHearAYeeHaw/pseuds/CanIHearAYeeHaw
Summary: Basically just Far From Home but " Can I barrow your Homework"
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Broken Glass

Peter keep his attention on this girl ever since they arrived. Watching her, birds all around her, laying on her extended arms as another one of his classmates took pictures. He stood with a hand rested up against a pillar next to him. I watch them through the reflection of the glass in front of me.

He turns around just as I turned to look at him, I look directly at the kid, he clearly doesn't notice me. It's risky to be out here but I had to see this kid up close, I figured his mind is too preoccupied. He makes his way down the strip and goes into a small shop at the end, he’s out of sight now, it's showtime.

I make my way to an alley and drop the illusion, the clique undercover disguise disappears to reveal the suit and the red cape forms.

“Are the drones ready?” I ask my system. 

‘Yes boss’ I watch the bridge ahead waiting for peter, sure enough enough he’s there with that girl again, she’s going to be a problem, i’ll deal with her when I have to. Finally they pass the bridge, lets go. 

First things first, distraction, the water moves through the city waterways, bumps in the water swim together like a herd of sharks stalking their prey, my prey. Crabs move to the land, the animals know a larger power is hear, That girl stops to take pictures, of course humans will find it fascinating. Peter shines a smile to her, then it drops, clever peter you know somethings up don't you. I make water pool at the sewer cap next to him, he takes the bait, as soon as he looks at the water it drains away. The water streams towards an opening, they get closer and gradually fade away when they come together in the center. The calm before the storm. The water crashes upwards in a roar, boats flip and are shoved away in a panic. Water tears through buildings. Two waves dance together towards the sky, intertwined until they form my elemental god water. Now Peter's sure its a threat. 

One of Peters classmates runs to him, he looks like he is asking him something, oh, this one must be Ned, you know who he really is. Peter signs something to Ned, I can't make it out, to far. Not that I'm fluent in sign language, EDITH will be useful for that. Peter gestures them to get out of here, so selfless and look just in the nick of time! The Water elemental crushes its fist into building beside them, completely destroying everything in its path. Well at least that's what it looks like, I may have the ability to fly and render illusions but they are just illusions, my cloaked drones do the dirty work.

Look at you Peter, helping more civilians get to safety, what a good samaritan. Let's get you in the air now. The elemental goes after Peter, he dodges that quick, there's something on his wrist now. I knew you wouldn't go anywhere empty handed. Show me what you got kid. Peter shoots his web at the water, wow kid, come on you really think that would do anything at all. Okay let's add in some more variables. The elemental heads for the bridge, it's full of frantic people, perfect. Peter gets the idea, look at the bridge, the elemental, then back at the bridge. He makes a run for it, jumping from pole to pole over the water then fucking catapoles up to the bridge, okay thats impressive. This kid doesn't even have a single droplet of water on him yet, well for the time being. The elemental punches Peter, throwing him up against the railing and it complete soaks him, sorry, that had to hurt. Don't worry Peter, help is on the way. 

I fire two solid rays at the elemental, it cries out and focuses onto me. I fly over to Peter closer to my creation and ready my stance. Peter sees me now for the first time. I fly around the Elemental dodging almost everything it throws at me. I fire at it when I can till I have to block it’s massive first coming right at me. I give it my all but you can't win all the time. The water rushes at me, I struggle and lose my ground. My body falls down and crashes into a boat. The elemental roars in triumph, new waves forming in front of it as it raises its fists into the air. Before they can grow into something more dangerous I rise from the water flying rapidly towards the elemental, I cant brace myself quick enough I was going to fast, shamelessly showing off, I crash into bridge but bounce back like it was nothing and fire with both hands at the creature. It cowards in pain giving me the perfect amount of time to look behind me. 

Sure enough Peter is on top of the bridge peaking over with a ridiculous mask on, when did you even have time to find that and put it on. He looks at me, I know he wants to help. 

“ I need to lead it away from the canals.” I explain to Peter. 

I sour underneath the roof of the bridge as the elemental crushes it. Peter flips backwards onto the rooftop behind him. I can feel Peters eyes on me as I lead the monster away from him. I fly through the canals of the city and the monster follows till I circle back to Peter. He’s on top of a bell tower watching me again. Better give him something. I lead the elemental to blast water right onto the middle of the tower Peter stands on, Destroying what Peter had webbed together and it begins to crumble down. Peter shots two webs onto the structures either side of him to keep the tower up. The elemental hits the tower with another blast of water. Peter falls and hits his head dead center on the bell and then again when he slides forwards. Okay I feel a little bad about that, sorry Peter. He still manages to keep the tower from falling as the elemental knocked me to the ground. I get up and begin to summon a cloud of green energy behind the Elemental and grabbed a hold of its neck and both it's arms. I grunt and yell as I use all of my strength. The elemental rips in half, the water loses its form and splashes onto the ground lifeless. The bell tower Peter was on crumbles to the ground. Exhausted I gently lower myself to ground. People cheer for me, so easy, I look to Peter. 

He is holding something in his hands, a container of some kind. What is that, a necklace? He smiles at it and puts it back in the tin. Something rushes over me, annoyed I turn and fly into the sky eventually fading from their view. 

The night sky rolls over, I wait out in a makeshift command center that Nick Fury had a team put together for the elementals. Getting him to believe my little story was almost too easy. Fury should be back with Peter soon, probably already gave the kid EDITH. I hear footsteps in the distance getting closer. 

“Over there, we have Maria hill.” Fury gesture to Hill, she just glances at Peter then goes back to her computer. 

A rough looking man cocks his riffle as he give a look to Peter, Fury looks to Peter and says. “That is Dimitri” Peter give him a nervous forced smile.

Fury stops in front of the center table and looks at me, “And this is Mr. Beck.”

Peter turns his face to my direction and I moved the direction of my body to face towards Peter. We both are in our suits but this time both our faces are visible. He slowly comes to a holt and his eyes go wide, his lips part a little.

Peter signs something, he says it to but no noise comes out. 

“What?” I ask quietly, I know the kid is mute but as far as I know Fury never told me so I need to play my part.

Peter looks very nervous only breaking his stare at me to give a concerned look at Fury. Fury blinks and nods his head at peter and explains, “ Hey called you Mysterio, Forgive me I probably should have mentioned Peter is mute. He can hear you just fine and he is damn good at reading lips.” 

Fury pauses, “ Stark built a system for his tech so he could understand what Peter was saying while he caught up on sign language. We can install in that helmet for yours but it will take a bit.” 

Fury turns to Peter, “I'm not going to be your translator so you better carry around a notepad or something until we get that system up.” 

Peters lips are parted a little bit, he closes the tiny gap and clenches his jaw and he nods in agreement to Fury. He looks back to me.   
I smile, hold out my hand, and being to close the distance between Peter and I. “Understood. well, you can call me Quentin.”

Peter takes a few steps and meets me in the middle, we shake hands firmly. Peter has a soft smile on his face. 

Our hands leave one another, I make a small gesture to Peter, “ You handled yourself well out there today. I saw what you did with the tower. We could use someone like you on my world.” I slowly turn around not breaking eye contact with Peter till I have to. Peter had a big smile on his face. 

I can only guess Peter gave Fury a confused look when Fury started to explain. “ Oh, yeah. Mr. Beck is from Earth. Just not yours.” I turn around and watch Fury move past Peter as he hands him a little notebook and pen. 

“There are multiple realities Peter, This is Earth Dimension 616. I’m from Earth 833.”

Peters face lights up, he scrambles to click the pen and nearly skips over to the table beside me and begins to frantically write in the notepad. I rest my hands on the table and watch him, he goes on about how he thought the multiverse was theoretical and something about an eternal inflation system, I saw the word quantum in there to. This kid really is something else. I'm smiling watching the kid geek out and I catch Hill and Fury turn to stare at Peter I turn to look at them. Peter catches this and then stops writing and signs something, I am certain he mouths “I’m Sorry” along with it. He looks at me and his big smile immediately turns to an embarrassed frown. 

I look at him with soft eyes, I smile and raise my eyebrows, “Don’t ever apologize for being the smartest one in the room.” With that Peter's smile is back. 

I don't even realize we've been staring at each other until Hill coughs and breaks the moment; “Anyway... “Hill presses a button as hologram appears above the table around us. I snap back and push myself back up from resting my hands and weight on the table. Okay I gotta stay focused, remember the plan.

I take a deep breath, “ They were born in stable orbits within black holes. Creatures formed from the primary elements, Air, Water, Fire, Earth. The Science Division had a technical name. We just called them Elementals.”

Hill adds on, “Versions of them exist across our mythologies.” 

I look to Peter, “Turns out the myths are real.” Peter is staring at the holograms deep in though soaking everything in. 

“These myths are threats.” Fury says as walks past us.

The hologram changes to my made up Earth, “They First materialized on my Earth many years ago. We mobilized and fought them, but with each battle, they grew, got stronger. I was part of the last battalion left trying to stop them.” I make eye contact with Peter and then look down and continue, “ All we did was delay the inevitable.” I could feel Peters eyes still on me.

“The Elementals are here now. Attacking the same coordinates. Our satellites confirm it.” Hill adds on  
.  
Fury continues, “Thank Mr. Beck for destroying the other three. There's only one left: Fire.”

The Hologram of Earth burns with destruction and the red color, “ The strongest of them all. The one that destroyed my Earth.” The hologram crumbles like ash. “ It's the one that took my family.” I touch the fake ring on my hand. Peter shifts awkwardly and gives an apologetic look. 

Hill breaks the silence again,” And it will be in Prague in approximately 48 hours.”

Fury now sitting in a chair, when did he get there, “We have one mission: Kill it. And you’re coming with us.”

Peter panics and glances over to me and this is where I lose him. Peter faces Fury and begins to sign, rather dramatically. Glancing over to me every so often. 

When peter seems like he is finished Fury states, “Bitch, please. You’ve been to space.”

Peter starts up again moving away from me and over to Fury moving his hands in an intense conversation. It's hard to follow but I think the kid asks about other Avengers who can help but fury always has something to cut in and say they are unavailable. Peter pauses then continues, he looks so concerned as he tries to explain to Fury. I watch them, there is a bit of a pause before Fury Speaks again.

“Okay. I Understand.” Fury says to peter in a hushed but hard tone. 

Peter looks terribly confused, it’s quite charming, I find to my own surprise and confusion. The kid looks to me quickly then back to Fury. Why does he keep doing that. 

“Why don’t you get back before your teachers miss you and become suspicious.” Fury says sternly with disappointment. Obviously meant to guilt the poor kid. 

There's a silence. 

What the hell just happened, I begin to worry, did the kid really just blow me off. I didn't pay attention to what happened after till Peter turns and begins to leave the room. His pace slows down as he gets close to me. We make eye contact again my frantic thoughts leave my head.   
“See you, kid.” My words stop Peter, He stands directly in front of me holding a case and his mask in both hands nervously. He looks and me not knowing what to do. His lips are parted then come together in a smile with a hint of an apology. I keep my eyes on Peter as he walks further and further away. I'm smiling but my face feels so relaxed. I cant think I just watch Peter till his presence is no longer in the room. Even when his is gone I still watch the opening where he left. The kind really did a number on me. I didn't expect that. Do I feel guilty what is this. My thoughts wander to the kid and I forget about the plan, EDITH, the Elementals. Its is not till Fury speaks up again that I come back to reality or well the reality I make them believe.

“You okay there Mr. Beck. Don't worry we will get Parker on this. Just need to pull a few strings.” Fury reassures me.

“Thank you, I'm afraid I won't be able to do this alone.” I look to Fury

“In the meantime let me get that software installed in your helmet, it'll be much easier to converse with Mr. Parker.” Fury pauses and pulls himself out of the chair. “We have you set up in a hotel in Prague.” Fury takes out a key and a small envelope. He hands it to me.

“Thank you, I really appreciate everything you and your agents are doing for me, for this world.” I say as I activate my helmet and lift it off in exchange for the envelope and key.

“No, thank you.” Fury walks to Hill as they begin to work. With that I make my way out of the building. 

The next day I find myself in a new command center Fury and his team put together outside of Prague, Honestly I don't know how he does it. Fury instructs me to get Peter and bring him hear. I'm wearing slick black jeans and a turtleneck, don't need anyone recognizing us. Fury has a car for me simple and discreet. Peter was told to wait outside the hotel to be picked up. I make my way to the said hotel, it's really not that far away. When I get there I find a place to pull in, jeez Fury really set these kids up. I see Peter standing with his feet put together outside the hotel, he’s holding one of the straps on his backpack. He looks deep in though, poor kid. Peter really did need a break from everything thats why its the perfect time for my Elementals. People with believe anything right now. The world needs the next Iron man and it is not going to be some kid in a onesie. 

I decided to get out of the car and walk to Peter, If I call to him we probably wouldn't hear me anyways. This kid is a mess. Peter doesn't even notice me till I tap his shoulder. He flinches in surprise and looked up at me. His eyes are wide the kid looks at the clothes i'm wearing obviously surprised to see me out of my suit and dressed as a civilian.   
I let out a small chuckle and smirk. “Fury sent me to get you, we are held up in a new command center not far from here.” 

Peter nods and follows me to the car. The ride is silent for obvious reasons. The air feels tense, Peter is definitely not happy about how we took him from his vacation. 

I glance at the kid and patted his thigh. He flinches at the contact, “ Hey don't stress about it, There’s only one Elemental left. After tonight you can forget all of this.” 

We share a quick glance, I smile at him and he smiled in return, more relieved, perfect. 

I'm pretty sure Peter just phases out of reality after that. Never seen someone so deep in thought and distracted. I couldn't help but wonder were his thoughts went. We find ourselves back in a command room, Peter just following me. When we get inside I activate suit, civilian clothes now hidden underneath armor, The helmet is now ready so I will be able to understand Peter. This makes things a lot easier. Fury begins to explain the plan but everyone can tell the kid is not listening. 

“Parker?” Fury tries to gets Peters attention, “PARKER!?” There we go.

Peter snaps out of thought and give his full attention Fury. 

“That thing is going to be here in a few hours. Are we boring you?” Fury is a little ticked off, not used to working with kids but I could imagine Tony was no different.

Poor kid looks stumped.

“He’s not bored. He’s thinking about how you kidnapped him.” I explain to Fury.

Fury adds, “He had obstacles. I removed them.”

“They still won’t Evacuate the city.” Hill interrupts the conversation. Fury mutters Idiots under his breath . He looks at Peter.

“So, what’s the plan, Parker?” To fury Surprise Peter is signing back to him. I look to Peter and watch, to our surprise looks like the kid had been listing. As Peter signs the words are translated to me. 

Translation: I will be in the cathedral tower, keeping watch for the fire monster. When that shows up, I will radio you guys, and then Mr. Beck and I will-

“My name is Mysterio.” I interrupt him, we lock eyes and I give him a playful look. Peter smiles. 

Peter focuses again. 

Translation: That’s when Mysterio and I will move in. 

Peter holds his hands together nervously. Okay I have been a little to good with him. 

I look at him still with a soft expression but my words are stern,” Peter listen to me. The Best hope you have, the only hope, is to stop it here now, no matter what the cost.” Peter starts to walk towards me, our eyes still locked. “Manoeuvre it away from civilians if you can,but most important, keep it away from metal. If it gets too big, it’ll draw power from the Earth's core.After that, there’s no way to stop it.” 

Peter face is concerned he glances at Fury then back to me. 

Translation: Hey man, my friends are here, I can’t help but think we're putting them in danger. 

Fury rises from his seat and nearly yells at the kid. “You're worried about us hurting your friends? You, who called a drone strike on your own school tour bus?” Peter looks at his feet in guilt. “Stark gave you a multibillion-dollar A.R. Tactical intelligence system, and the first thing you do with it is try and blow up your friends. It's clear to me that you were not ready for this.” Peter stands there, “Go, I can't look at you right now.” Fury is pissed, he makes his way over to Hill. 

Peter stand there for a bit longer this he finally move his legs, he slips his way out of the room staring at the ground not daring to make eye contact with anyone. I cant believe i'm saying this but I really did feel bad for the kid. I need to be careful he is having more of an effect on my than I planned. I Just need to make it through to get EDITH. I should have left him be for my own sake but this is exactly what Peter needs, someone new in his life who he can trust, talk to, and ultimately give up EDITH to. I Look around the room, Fury and Hill are obviously busy dealing with my illusions, no notices when I activate my helmet and make my way out of the building. 

“Any eyes on peter?” I ask the system of my drones

‘Last seen making his way to the roof boss.’ Gently fly and lift myself up to the roof float in front of peter my face covered by the helmet. Peter looks up at me, sure enough sitter over the edge of the rooftop. 

I break the silence, “ Fury asked me to come up here and see how you were doing. He just--He felt bad about snappin at ya.”

Peter looks up, so innocent.

Translation: Really?

I put my hands out in front of me, “You guys do have sarcasm on this Earth, right?”

Peter smiles I can hear a little huff of air from him, his hands fidget together and he looks down. 

“How you feelin?” I add on 

Peter takes a deep breath. 

Translation: I didn’t think I was going to have to save the world this summer. I know that makes me sound like such a jerk. I just I had this plan with this girl that I really like and now it's all ruined.

Are you fucking kidding me, ugh I forgot about that girl. Okay metal note, deal with her. I move and float down beside Peter closer than I anticipated. I retract my helmet and look at Peter then out into the horizon. Just tell him what he needs to hear.

“You're not a jerk for wanting a normal life, kid. It’s a hard path. You see things. You do things. Make choices. People look up to you and then… even if you win the battle, sometimes they die.”

I look at Peter, “I like you Peter, your a good kid.” Peter looks at me worry leaving his face and he smiles. “There’s a part of me that wants me to tell you, just turn around, run away form all this and then there’s another part of me that knows what we're about to fight, what's at stake, and I'm glad you're here.”

Peter face heats up as he looks away and back out into the skyline. 

Translation: Me to.

I continue, “ But you're worried about your friends.”

Peter nods.

Translation: Just always feel like I'm putting them in danger. 

Not that care I tell him, “Look, just get them inside and keep them in a safe place for just a few hours and they’ll be alright. 

We sit there in silence for a bit. Side by side, I can feel Peters legs pressed up against mine, the warmth radiating from the contact. I don't remember sitting that close the kid must have closed the distance when I was talking. The contact bothers me, well it bothers me that it doesn't bother me. I can hear Peter take in a deep breath.

Translation: Its really nice, to have somebody to talk to about superhero stuff, you know?

We lock eyes again. Come on Beck say something. “Anytime.” more, “ And, hey, we survive this, you’ll have all summer to kill brad.”

Peter grins and it makes me do the same, I can feel heat rising in my cheeks, shit.


End file.
